


Passion Never Withheld

by Twixen93



Series: Molly Hooper & Sherlock Holmes <3 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlolly, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Showers, Tea, intense kisses, sassiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twixen93/pseuds/Twixen93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long and boring day at work Molly revels in a quiet moment in the shower. Sherlock surprises her with tea and an unexpected kiss leading to an undeniable evening of passion.</p><p>He should be repelled by the domesticity of his relationship with Molly but he couldn't. He craved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shower, Tea, and Unexpected Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was bored at work so I sent him this lovely little short to ease his boredom. The inspiration for this came with his need for a shower scene. So, of course I had to indulge him.

* * *

 

The hot water ran in streams down her body as she washed the effects of the too long work day off. It was a small consolation that she didn't have to deal with ass hats all day. Her feet ached and the start of a massive headache was in development, but she knew it was only a sign of a hard days work. Everyday was new with different challenges to deal with and far from the mindless, routine activities that most jobs possessed. Her job was brain stimulating and exciting, like an own personal intellectual high.

 

She was lost in her own thoughts as the water continued to beat on her newly reddened skin. The water started turning colder and it was the obvious indicator that she had stayed far longer than necessary under the relaxing heat of the water. The taps squeaked as she turned them off and then drawing back the shower curtain she stepped onto the bath mat into the thick steam filled bathroom. She grabbed a fresh white towel from the pile laid out, lazily dried her body, and wrapped the towel loosely around her naked form.

 

She took a few steps towards the mirror, careful not to slip on the slick tiles, and wiped the steam off the reflective surface. Her fingers instinctively combed through her hair and she pulled it to one side, allowing the remaining water to drip into the towel covering her body.

 

There was a small knock on the door behind her and she rolled her eyes knowing exactly who it was. Only one person would dare interrupt the calming and routine effects of her unwinding nightly shower. Through the mirror she watched the door open to reveal him, holding a mug of steaming tea as a peace offering before she could tell him to leave. 

 

" Only a long and tedious day could possibly make you remain in the shower longer than your usual 15 minutes. Here," he offered her the mug, " I'm led to believe that tea helps in these situation."

 

She took the mug with a tired smile as the familiar smell of chamomile and lavender filled her senses, already easing her mind.

 

" You are the best," she said, before carefully hopping on the counter to enjoy the tea and rest her worn out feet. 

 

The towel somehow remained strategically in place and she was oddly not bothered by his fully clothed presence in her scantily not clothed one. 

 

" I am aware," he responded smugly even though her words didn't warrant a reply. 

 

" Oh so humble too," she raised an eyebrow over her mug at his self-satisfied grin as she finished the remaining amount of tea. 

 

They fell into a comfortable silence and just when she thought he was about to leave he stepped forward tentatively, stopping just in front of her sitting form. The audible sound of her suddenly broken breath catching in her throat sent unwarranted shivers up his spine. He reached forward, taking the mug gently from her warm hand and placed it on the empty counter space beside her. 

 

Stray drops of water remained on her shoulder and he lightly brushed them away with practiced fingers that sent undeniable tremors through her body from the gentle action. He smiled at the effect and continued to trail his fingers down the soft skin of her arms until reaching her hands where he took them in his own, entwining them together. 

 

Never breaking eye contact, he lifted her hands to his lips and his warm breath caressed her silky skin as he pressed subtle kisses to each of her knuckles. A beautiful blush spread across her cheeks and she had to look away from the intensity of his unwavering gaze. A gaze so full of love and a hint of lust. She bit her bottom lip nervously as he released her hand and gently, cautiously pulled her chin up to meet his piercing eyes. 

 

The air was thick and the empty stretch between them felt like miles instead of mere centimetres. Their shallow breaths mingled and coexisted in the same space as he leaned down to slowly, calculatingly capture her delicate lips with his own. She froze in shock, but soon abandoned all uncertainty as he deepened the kiss, filling her mind with only thoughts of him. 

 

Her reaction was instantaneous and what started as a sweet kiss turned into a heated and lusty tangle of arms and limbs grasping for each other as she fisted his shirt and pulled him flush against her near naked body. Their lips moved in perfect synchronization with sensual nips, bites, and lewd giggles echoing against the bathroom walls. 

 

He pulled away momentarily for a quick breath and couldn't stop the laugh at her childish whine from his one second absence from her lips. A cold wetness against his shoulder drew his attention unwillingly away from the equally breathless woman in front of him. 

 

She rested her hand gently on his shoulder after noticing his distracted glance at the wet spot where her hair had left it soaked and seeping through to his brilliantly flushed skin. 

 

" Hmm, seems your shirt has become rather wet. I think it's best you remove it so it can dry properly," she said matter of factually, trying with everything to maintain a serious face.

 

" I agree. I wouldn't want to become ill," he nodded with an equally trying serious face as he grabbed the hem of his shirt to dutifully remove it.

 

Her hands replaced his and the slow reveal of his stomach, chest, and shoulders induced scandalous thoughts for both with each light touch. The shirt was quickly discarded and thrown into a forgotten pile on the tiles as her hands relocated to his now bare chest. His heart pounded relentlessly against his ribcage and her hands splayed momentarily there, revelling in the feel of how his heart reacted to her.

 

She extended her arms over his shoulders and behind his neck where they linked together. A gentle pull was all the subdued urging he needed until their lips were once again sealed together in a much slower and lazy kiss. 

 

His own arms wrapped around her back, encasing her as he naturally pulled her closer until there remained no distance between them. He trailed languid kisses across her jaw and to her neck where her rapidly beating heart drummed against his lips. He smiled into the light pulse with the absolute knowledge that he was the reason for this.

 

The small moment was broken when her hands push faintly, almost reluctantly against his chest signalling to back off. He pulled away confused but her wicked smile eased any uncertainty to her intentions.

 

She hopped down gracefully from the counter and in doing so allowed the towel to fall to the floor. His eyes widened marginally and her boldness had him momentarily fixed in amazement. Maintaining a mischievous grin, she grabbed his hand and lead him to the bedroom.  

 

* * *

 


	2. What If?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflection on their relationship happens and an important declaration is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like the shower scene was lonely without a second part so I had to write this! 
> 
> Enjoy this my fellow Sherlolly readers. This is all for you!

* * *

 

The bedroom window reflected the moons silvery rays but were dulled by the patterned curtains casually draped across it. The night was oddly clear and free of obstructing clouds that usually shielded the city from the moons light. Each star was visible and glowing with bright clarity on the hushed city below, but the beauty of the night was unnoticed by the occupants of 221B.

 

A thin sheet draped lightly over their cooling bodies was the only barrier between them and the chill of the night. The atmosphere, infused with echoes of their passionate contact and breathy whispers of each others names.

 

Molly remained on her stomach, cheek resting on the pillow, and hands pressed flat to the sheets underneath leaving her bare back open and uncovered. The temptation to touch and taste was undeniable as Sherlock propped himself up on one elbow to indulge his demanding needs.

 

Her eyes fluttered closed as he kissed his way down her back, slowly, teasingly, feeling each ridge of her spine against his lips and then back up the line he traced to that one spot on the back of her neck. The spot that without fail when grazed with heated breath would make her shudder. He swept her mid length hair away from the back of her neck in one swift motion before exhaling soundlessly and planting a kiss there. A small chuckle escaped his lips as she bravely attempted to resist the shivers undoubtedly coursing through her body. 

 

He craved these moments when she put her absolute trust in him and allowed him to watch as she fell apart with each lightly pressed caress ghosting over her body. Each tender kiss against her soft warm skin were eliciting unholy sighs that struck him with uncontrollable desire. Being a slave to his basic carnal instinct would, under different circumstances, be scoffed at with much disgust, but this was contrary to everything he knew about human contact. This was perfect. She was perfect.

 

The woman who had become a constant in his life, who had remained by his wayward side when it counted, and most important an unlikely friend when he could go to no one else. It still baffled him how she had somehow inserted herself into his life and burrowed a place in his mind and heart for herself without ever trying. His mind should not have allowed it and though it tried to confine all thoughts of her to a carefully constructed prison, the attempt was futile. No mind prison could confine the memories, mannerisms, or awkward beauty of someone so oddly important. 

 

She was everything he was not. Her endless compassion and patience were regularly balancing out his perceived cold and hostile front. He had a reputation to uphold and only those deserving truly knew what was underneath his so called coat of armour. Even those select few didn’t know his vulnerable side as intimately as her. She saw him. She saw all his faults, all his cracks, all of him and much to his own confusion still tolerated his presence in her life. 

 

Completing the shiver inducing ministrations, he rested his body next to hers. Her eyes were still closed and he knew she was on the edge of drifting to sleep. Their strenuous activities rightly taking its toll on her energy. With a gentle pull he situated her body flush against his muscled body. Her back to his front, fitting together like two pieces of a complex puzzle displaying two uniquely different parts of a bigger landscape. 

 

Her body tensed momentarily, but soon relaxed against him as he protectively encircled her. Even after all this time she still had to process his actions. 

 

For so long, before they were together, she was subjected to his scrutiny and hurtful words every time he came to her workplace, but she took them in stride. It was slightly comforting to know she wasn’t the only one begin torn apart by his words. He was the intelligent consulting detective and the work he did was helping people. He was probably under a lot of stress and if that was a way of releasing built up frustration then who was she to hate him for it? She would do the same if people relied heavily on her like they begrudgingly relied on him. 

 

That quiet understanding was what eventually brought her to his notice. 

 

Laying with him so close, so gentle, and unmasked was still foreign to her. It was at times like this she felt like she was living in a dream world bubble and any moment reality was going to strike him so hard that he would realize this was all a mistake. The bubble would pop, she would shatter completely, and he would forget she existed. The thought was paralyzing. 

 

“ Breathe Molly,” his gravely voice vibrated against her back, just between her shoulder blades, drawing her out of surprise speculation. 

 

She had a habit of holding her breath when deep in thought and to blatantly implicate that fact more, she expelled the held oxygen from her lungs in one long stream through her nose. Her tendency to hold her breath never seemed to go unnoticed by him. Sometimes she wished he wasn’t so perceptive. 

 

His hand splayed over her bare stomach, tracing the elements of the periodic table into her skin was inexplicably calming. She used his touch to shove, to lock, and beat into submission the dangerous insecurities uninvitingly plaguing her mind. Each movement of his fingers, each element traced in her skin was another nail hammered into the barricade sealing her thoughts away. Tonight was not the night to address them. 

 

She turned in his arms to face him and the hand on her stomach relocated to her hip, where his thumb mindlessly continued to trace her skin. Her hands rested gently in the middle of his chest to feel his heartbeat, steady and strong. A confirmation, for her benefit, that he was really here, that they were really together. 

 

Through hooded eyelids she looked shyly up at him with an almost nervous energy. His blue green eyes, usually cold and calculating, fell on her with such a love and compassion only meant for her. 

 

“ You matter to me Molly. You are part of my life now and I won’t allow that to change."

 

He unabashedly took her lips with his own at the close of his unknown significant declaration. Her response was desperate and filled with wordless gratitude as his lips effectively quieted her every thought. They entwined themselves together. Legs locking, hands grasping at each other, and breaths intermingling until there was no discernment between the two. It was perfect. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you guys. Please, don't be scared to comment!


End file.
